Spinning A Dream
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: A sequel to 'Never Mean To Be'.6 years have hrun returned to ORB for a visit only to find that Cagalli lost her memory.Will Cagalli get her memory back?Will Athrun and Cagalli and Kira and Lacus unite?Various pairing,mainly AxC.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Okay. This is a sequel to 'Never Meant To Be'. I had never thought that I'm going to make one…….Hehehehe……

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part one: Six Years Later_

_------_

"Are you sure about this?" Athrun asked the pink haired woman in front of him.

The woman smiled.

"Of course, I'll be fine, Athrun," Lacus answered. "Don't worry about me. Just go."

Athrun picked up his case and walked towards the exit. Lacus followed him behind, with a 6 years old brown haired boy beside her.

"Papa Athrun, when will you come back?" the boy asked.

Athrun turned at him and smiled. He bent down and patted the boy's head.

"Don't worry, Leon," Athrun said to him. "Papa will be back as soon as papa finishes papa's work, okay? Now be a good boy and listen to mama while I'm gone."

"Mm……," the boy, Leon nodded.

Athrun smiled and rose up. Lacus smiled at him.

"Be careful, Athrun. Say hello to Kira and Cagalli for me."

"I will," Athrun replied and leaned over to kiss her right cheek. "You be careful too, Lacus."

Athrun stepped out of the white bungalow and entered the taxi that had been waiting for him.

------

"Cagalli, it's lunch time," Kira said to a blonde haired woman who was facing a computer.

"A minute, Kira," she replied. "I wanted to finish this report first."

"Oh, no you don't," Kira said, walking towards her and pulled her hand. "You're not going to stop if you found interest in something."

"But Kira……," Cagalli tried to protested but was cut off by Kira.

"No buts, Cagalli. Today will not be the same as yesterday," Kira replied her. "You're going to take your lunch and you're going to take it now."

"I……,"

"Come on," Kira ignored her and pulled her out of her office.

Suddenly, someone greeted them form their back.

"Ahh, Cagalli," a purple haired guy greeted the ORB representative and her brother. "You're going for a lunch? May I come along?"

Cagalli was about to say 'no' when the purple haired guy placed his right arm around Cagalli's shoulder. Kira released Cagalli's hand and allowed the pair to walk first and followed behind them. Kira would like to kick the guy's butt for disturbing her sister, but knowing that it would not pleased Cagalli, he canceled it.

"My, you're getting thinner," the guy said as he examined Cagalli from head to toe. "Don't tell me that you don't eat properly lately."

"Ah……I'm busy……that's all," Cagalli replied. "Don't worry about me."

"Of course I'm worried about you, Cagalli. You're the ORB representative, the ORB princess. Besides……OUCH!" the purpled haired guy screamed painfully. "What……"

He looked down him and saw a 6 years old blonde haired girl staring at him.

"Oh, it's you, Rie," he said. "Why are you stepping on uncle's foot?"

"Stay away from mama!" Rie exclaimed.

Cagalli rushed to the blonde haired girl.

"Now, now, honey," she said, patting the girl's head. "You shouldn't do that, you know. It's rude."

"But mama……"

"Rie, what do you suppose to say to uncle?" Cagalli retorted.

Rie sighed. She turned to the purple haired guy.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Yuuna," she said.

Yuuna Roma Seiran smiled.

"Its okay, Rie."

"Good girl," Cagalli said, caressing Rie's left cheek. "Have you had your lunch?"

Rie shook her head.

"Come with mama and papa Kira then," Cagalli said to her.

Rie cheered and tugged on her mother's white skirt and they walked towards the cafeteria. Kira on the background chuckled a little and ran following her sister, leaving Yuuna behind. Yuuna fumed as soon as Kira were far away from him.

"Darn that little brat!" he muttered angrily. "If it's not because of her, I would have told Cagalli about that thing."

------

Athrun stepped out of the yellow taxi he's in since he arrived at the airport. He looked around him and smiled.

"A lot of things sure had changed here," he thought to himself. "I wonder what's Kira and Cagali's doing right now?"

Athrun took out something from his red jacket pocket. He stared at the necklace for a while before giving out a sigh.

"Cagalli……"

------

"Well done, Rie," Kira praised Sheriena(Rie) while they three were having their lunch.

"Ara? So you're the one who teach her to be a bad girl, Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"No, I'm not," Kira answered. "I just told her to tug on Yuuna's sleeve and tell him not to bother you. But I didn't expect that she'll stepp on his foot……"

"Well, that's because I don't like Uncle Yuuna that much. He keeps on bothering mama!" Rie replied.

Kira and Cagalli burst out laughing. They would continue their conversation if a waiter didn't come and interrupted.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the waiter said. "Mr Kira, there's someone wished to see you."

Kira nodded. He rose up from his seat and Rie waved goodbye at him. The waiter led him to a corner, where a figure was sitting alone. After thanking the waiter, he walked closer to see who the guest is.

"Athrun?" Kira's eyes went wide when he meet the raven haired guy.

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **How's the first part? Sorry for my grammar. I seriously need a BETA reader…….. T-T


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Hello all! Thank you for the reviews :D Here's chapter two! Happy reading!

_Alexs: _Yes. They didn't really get married. They lied to Athrun and Lacus.

_Susan_: Hehehe….Yeah. Leon is Kira's son. Why do I make Cagalli and Lacus pregnant at the same time? Well, you'll find it out later……Hehehe……

_Bleach.Society _– I can? Really? Wow!

_Jenniferseedlover, mariad, -skye-, asga, gseedlover, Cagalli Yula Athha – _Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part two: First Meet?_

------

"Hello, Kira," Athrun said, offering his right hand to Kira. "It's been a while since we didn't see nor talk to each other. I went to the office, asking for you but they told me that you're at the cafeteria."

Kira shake hands with Athrun. He smiled.

"Hello, Athrun. It's nice to see you again. I thought that you've forgot me," he replied.

Athrun smiled.

"Do you mind sitting here with me?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kira answered.

Athrun returned to his seat while Kira took a seat in front of him. He's now facing Athrun.

"So," Athrun started. "How's life treating you?"

"Just like the old days. Except that I'm not a GUNDAM pilot anymore."

"The wars were over," Athrun continued. "No wonder ORB and the earth looked more lively and peaceful."

They two paused when a waiter came, asking for their orders. Kira motioned a wave as he didn't feel like eating anything when the waiter turned to asked him.

"You didn't order anything?" Athrun asked after he shooed the waiter away. "You're not hungry?"

Kira shook his head.

"I've already had my lunch," he answered. "And what about you? You were only ordering a cup of coffee."

"I'm not hungry," Athrun answered simply. "Say, Kira, what are you doing now?"

"Me? I'm Cagalli's bodyguard. What about you?"

Athrun shrugged.

"I'm a music teacher," he said.

Kira giggled. Athrun stared at him in confusion.

"What's funny?" he asked the brown haired guy.

"Nothing. It's just that I had never imagined you're going to be a music teacher. Do you teach piano?"

"I only teach violin. Rey were the one who teach piano," Athrun stated.

'Rey? Rey Za Burrel?"

Athrun nodded.

"We opened a music school together with Dearka and Yzak. Yzak was the school's headmaster."

"You guys must have a wonderful life in PLANT, since there's no more fighting," Kira said.

Athrun smiled.

"For Dearka, Rey and Yzak maybe yes. But for me I don't think so," he replied Kira.

"Why?"

Athrun didn't answer anything. Kira stared at him for a while and he can guess exactly what the raven haired guy was thinking. A waiter came, bringing along with her Athrun's order. She bowed, and left.

"How's Lacus, Athrun?" Kira asked, trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"She's fine," Athrun answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Is she's still singing?"

Athrun shook his head.

"No. She's not a pop-star anymore. But she often comes to my school to sing along with the students there."

"I see."

Kira paused a while before asking Athrun another question.

"Is she…..married?" Kira stuttered, hesitated if he just asked a silly question.

Athrun smiled.

"She's still unmarried, Kira," he answered. "We lived together, but not as husband and wife. I only helped her taking care of Le……," Athrun paused when he suddenly remember that he promised Lacus not to mention anything about her child to Kira or Cagalli.

Kira stared at him. He raised his left eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uhh……nothing…..Oh! She says hello," Athrun tried not to answer Kira's question.

Kira frowned, but then he smiled.

"I hope that she lives well. I know that you will take good care of her."

"Kira…."

"Em?"

'Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

Kira stared at Athrun. Athrun gave him a knowing smile.

"Don't worry. I know that you two were husband and wife. You told me that six years ago, remember?" he said to him. "I wanted to see her to return her something back."

"She's……fine," Kira said. His face changed.

"What? What happened to her, Kira? Does she hurt?" Athrun asked, noticing that his friend was wearing a long face.

"No, Athrun," Kira answered. "It's just…….she…."

"Papa!" a voice was heard.

Athrun turned around and saw a blonde haired girl running towards them. Athrun turned back to Kira.

"Well, you didn't tell me that you already have a child, Kira," Athrun smiled, though he felt that his heart being stabbed by uncounted arrows that coming out from nowhere. "Congratulations."

Kira looked at Athrun with no smile on his face.

"No, Athrun. I……," Kira tried to explained but failed to do so as he feel someone's tugging on his shirt. He looked down. It was Rie.

"Papa Kira, I've finished my lunch," she said cheerfully. "Could you take me out to play in the park?"

Kira smiled and patted her head.

"Where's mama, Rie?" he asked.

Rie pointed to a blonde haired woman that walking towards Athrun and Kira's table. Athrun were relieved to see who it was. He rose up from his seat and hurried to the woman. He hugged her.

"Cagalli," were the first word that came out from Athrun's mouth. "I miss you. How are you doing?"

Athrun knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Cagalli is someone else's wife. She's Kira's wife. Athrun also knew that Kira's watching him hugging his wife, but he can't help it. He missed the blonde haired woman so much.

"Umm……Sorry," Cagalli stuttered, shocked when a man out from nowhere pulled her to his embrace. "W….who is you?"

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **I hope you like that. Hehehe….. You didn't expect things turn out this way, do you? Kidding! XD Sorry for my grammar… T-T


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews! – _glomps _-Here's chapter 3! Enjoy:D

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part three: Athrun_

------

Athrun was shocked when he heard what Cagalli had just said. He pulled apart and stared at Cagalli's gold amber eyes.

"Cagalli? You didn't know me?" he asked.

Cagalli shook her head.

"You really don't recognize me?" Athrun continued.

"Umm….I'm sorry……But this is the first time I meet you," Cagalli answered.

"Cagalli! It's me, Athrun!" Athrun shouted, loosing his calmness. "Don't you recognize me?"

"I……I don't know…..," Cagalli stuttered, begin to feel scared of the raven haired man in front of her.

"Liar!" Athrun shouted again. "Don't pretend that you didn't know me, Cagalli!"

"I…….," Cagalli stuttered.

"It's only been 6 years and you had already forgetting me?"

Kira, on the other side noticed that people in the cafeteria were staring at them. Some of them whispering to each other. Kira turned to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Athrun," he spoke. "That's enough. People were watching us."

"Kira," Cagalli called her brother. "Is this your friend?"

Kira nodded.

"Well, could you please tell him to let go of me?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun frowned.

"Do you hate me, Cagalli?" he asked the blonde.

"Athrun……," Kira voiced.

"Do you really hate me?" Athrun repeated, his tone getting higher.

Cagalli were now scared. She trembled. She had never seen such angry face before.

"Let me go…….," she muttered.

"I won't," Athrun replied.

Cagalli struggled to break free but Athrun's grip on her shoulder became tighter than before, making it impossible for her to escape.

"Let me go…….," Cagalli grumbled.

"Tell me who I am first!" Athrun exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Cagalli shouted.

"Yes, you do!" Athrun replied "You just pretended that you don't!"

Kira rushed to Athrun. He tried to calm the raven haired man.

"Athrun, that's enough. Let go of Cagalli. She doesn't know you!"

"She knows me! I know she does!" Athrun continued. "I'm not going to……"

"Athrun! You're hurting her!" Kira snapped Athrun's sentences.

Athrun shocked. Slowly, he removed his arms from Cagalli, letting the scared blonde go.

"I……..," Athrun were speechless.

Kira sighed. He turned to Cagalli.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Cagalli nodded.

"I'm fine. Is he okay, Kira?" she asked, pointing to Athrun.

Kira smiled.

"He's fine. Don't worry about him," he answered. "Now, why don't you take Rie to play at the park, Cagalli?"

Cagalli stared at Kira.

"Okay. Will you come with us?"

"Yes, I will. But not now. I have something to discuss with this man."

"Well, okay then," Cagalli replied. "Come, Rie. Mama will take you to the park."

Rie cheered. She took her mother's right hand and walked with her. She glanced at the raven haired man for a while before saying 'goodbye' to Kira. As soon as they're gone, Kira turned to Athrun.

"Athrun," he said. "Let us find a place to talk about this matter."

Athrun stared at Kira.

"What happened to Cagalli, Kira?" he asked.

Kira sighed.

"Athrun, Cagalli…….she's……."

"Just tell me," Athrun pushed him.

"She had lost her memory," Kira answered him.

Athrun's eyes widen.

"What? Bu……but how come?"

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **I hope you like that. For the next chapter, Kira will tell Athrun how Cagalli lost her memory. :D Oh ya! I just realize something. If you take out the first letter for this fiction's title, which is **S**pinning **A** **D**ream, and combined it, it'll become **SAD**. XD


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Hello all! Thank you for the review! I'm glad that some people do enjoy my fiction. :D

**KL,AC,DM Forever** – Yep! This is an AC and KL fiction. But mainly AC(since it's my favorite pairing…Tehehehe……). And some SS, DM and RL too. XD

**mariad** – Rie hugs you too! XD

Okay. Before I go on with the story, I would like to ask for your opinion. What ending should this fiction be? Sad or happy:D

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part four: Sinful Truth_

_------_

"Let us go outside first," Kira said. "I'm not comfortable with all these people staring at us."

Athrun nodded. He followed Kira out of the cafeteria.

"Now, tell me the story," Athrun said as soon as they were out from the place.

"At least find a place for us to sit, Athrun," Kira smiled.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"You've became such an impatient man, Athrun. Calm down. It's not like I'm not going to tell you about it," Kira replied.

"Seems that you were evading answer my question," Athrun retorted back.

Kira paused as they came over a bench. He turned to Athrun, pointing to the bench. Athrun sighed and sit down. Kira smiled and sit down beside the raven haired man.

"Well?" Athrun voiced.

Kira let out a sigh.

"She was involved in a car accident. It happened on the day that you and Lacus leave ORB to go back to PLANT," Kira started.

Athrun stared at him steadily.

"Cagalli were there at the airport on the day you left," Kira continued. "She watched you leave."

"She's there?" Athrun asked, raising his left eyebrow. "But you said that it's your wedding day on that day. How can she's at the airport when she's supposed to be at her wedding ceremony?"

Kira turned to Athrun. He smiled.

"Athrun, we were never married," he said to him.

Athrun's eyes widened.

"What?"

"That's true," Kira said. His eyes found interest at the ground. "She's still unmarried."

"Wait up, Kira," Athrun cut in firmly. "If you said that you and Cagalli were never married, whose child Cagalli was taking care of?"

Kira rose up and stared at Athrun.

"Why, of course it's hers. Lucky that her child were safe at the accident," Kira replied. "Why do you think Rie had a blonde hair?"

"Then, w…..who's her father?" Athrun asked him.

Kira smiled.

"I supposed that you knew the answer, didn't you, Athrun?"

Athrun frowned. His icy gaze moved from Kira's face to the ground.

"Yu….Yuuna" Athrun muttered.

Kira stared at him.

"Were you trying to avoid reality?" he asked. "Do you really think that I'm going to give her to that purple haired man?"

Athrun turned at him.

"You're lying."

Kira frowned.

"You think so?" he asked in monotone, irritated by the fact that Athrun didn't believed in him. "Then I must leave now. It's useless for me to talk more if you don't trust me."

Kira rose up slowly, ready to leave when Athrun's voice stopped him from his track.

"Why were you lying to me at the first place, Kira?" Athrun asked the brown haired man.

Kira turned around.

"I supposed that you knew the answer, Athrun," he answered him.

Athrun stared at him.

"I don't want my sister to get hurt anymore. Especially by the one that she loves and cares most."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten? You've hurt her once when you decided to went back to PLANT. That, I can accepted since PLANT is your home and it's natural for you to feel worry about it. But I can't stand you hurt her twice, when you rejoined ZAFT."

"But I did that for ORB too!" Athrun replied him.

"When you're protecting Shinn more than you protect her during our battle?" Kira exclaimed.

Athrun bit his lip. Kira stared at him. There's a pause for a moment.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kira broke the silent. "The war had long ended. It's useless for us to recall about what happened at the past.

Athrun stared at Kira. Kira gave him a smile. He slipped his right hand into his pocket and took out a piece of white paper. He handed it to Athrun.

"Human always did mistakes, even once. And I believed in second chance," Kira said, still smiling. "If you had made up your mind, this paper might be useful for you."

Athrun took the paper from Kira's hand. He stared at it for a while before turning to Kira. Kira smiled again.

"I have to go, Athrun," he said. "I didn't want to make Cagalli and Rie waiting for me. It's really nice talking to you. Bye for now."

With that, Kira left, leaving Athrun alone. Athrun stared at Kira until he's gone from his sight. He looked down to the paper. Athrun's hand clenched so tightly into fist that he could feel his fingernails biting into his palm.

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that. I'm sorry for my bad grammar. T-T I love Kira in GSD! He's very protective of his little sister. Shinn will appear on chapter five(or maybe six). What's that paper? Tehehehe……See you guys in chapter five. XD

P/S: I've finish WTH – Chapter Four but I forgot to bring the diskette with me today…… T-T


	5. Part 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews, guys! Here's part five. Happy reading!

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part five: Emerald Orbs_

------

Athrun sat down, exhausted from running. He woke up late this morning. Probably because of the tiring flight from PLANT, he thought. He ogled to his watch, not noticing a certain brown haired man walking towards him.

"Good morning, Athrun," Kira's voice startled the raven haired man.

Athrun rose up from his seat.

"Sorry I'm late," he bit out.

Kira shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I knew that you will come anyway."

"So, the interview's over?" Athrun asked.

"What interview?"

"The one advertised on the paper you gave me yesterday."

Kira chuckled.

"Oh, that……Actually, there was no interview running today," he answered.

Athrun frowned.

"But that paper…….."

"I made it myself. For you," Kira replied.

Athrun's frown deepened. Kira chuckled again.

"Come, I'll take you to her," he said, fully aware that Athrun had no idea about he tricking him.

"What's the meaning of these?" Athrun managed to asked, though he still didn't understand what on earth was going on now.

Kira turned to him.

"What? You don't want the job?"

Athrun shook his head.

"No, it's just…….What were you planning to do anyway?"

Kira smiled.

"I'm helping both of you," he answered simply.

"Helping both of us?"

Kira nodded.

"You see, I've told you before that Cagalli were involved in an accident and lost her memory, right? It took times for me to helped her remembered that I'm her brother, and I'm going to do the same thing for you."

Athrun gave him a puzzled look.

"I mean, I'm going to help her getting her memory back. I'm going to make her remember about you. About how you two met and fall in love with each other. Of course, I'm not going to do it alone, for you're going to help me."

"But why?" Athrun asked, began to understand what Kira had in his mind. "Why were you doing this?"

Kira smiled again.

"It's because of Rie," he answered him. "I didn't want her to live in an incomplete family, where her father was not there to care for her. I didn't wanted her to be sad every time she saw another kids strolling around with their mother and father beside them, laughing and chatting like a real family should be and by the fact that she didn't have her father around to play with her."

"But Kira, you were her father," Athrun responded. "She called you 'Papa'."

"But that didn't change the fact that I'm not her real father, Athrun," Kira replied. "I'm just her uncle."

Athrun looked saddened. Kira tapped his shoulder.

"Don't bother about it, Athrun," he said to his best friend. "You still have the chance to get closer to her, and also to Cagalli. That's why I asked you to be Cagalli's bodyguard. With that, you can spend more times with her and Rie."

"But what about you?" the raven haired man asked. "What were you going to do if I become her bodyguard? You're going to lose your job."

Kira grinned.

"What? You think I didn't make any plan before I asked you to come here?"

------

"Mama, I'm hungry," Rie squeaked, while staring at her mother that was facing her computer.

"Rie, you have to wait for Papa Kira to come," Cagalli replied, still not moving from facing the monitor. "Mama's busy right now."

"But he's late!" Rie muttered, leaning against the chair she'd been standing on.

Rie stared at her mother. She sighed as she knew that her mother didn't pay any attention to what she had said. Rie always felt lonely, for her mother was always busy with her works and meetings that Cagalli had to attend. Sometimes, she didn't have a chance to see her for days and the only person that accompany her were Kira. That's why she and Kira have a close relationship, just like father and daughter.

Kira were the one who took her out for shopping and to play. If he's also busy, Rie usually stayed at the mansion, accompany only by her dolls and the maids. She knew the fact that Kira wasn't her real father, but they have a close relationship, and Kira didn't mind her calling him 'Papa'. Rie always wondered how it feels to have her real father around her. She sometimes found that a pang of jealously hit her every time she saw or heard her friends in school bragged about their father, of how they shared happy moments together when they're going out for a camping trip, fishing or celebrating their birthday. It's not that her Papa Kira hasn't done all that, but Rie wanted to experience those moments with her real father.

"I wonder where my real papa is now?" she thought to herself.

Rie always wished to see her father, for her Papa Kira told her once that her father were still alive. She listened with interest when Kira told her the story of her father, when Kira met him again at the battlefield, how they fought side by side and many more. Kira also told her that her father was an excellent man, and he trusted him with his life.

"I hope I'll get a chance to see him soon," Rie smiled, remembering Kira's word last night that her father had returned home to ORB to see her and her mother.

Suddenly, soft knocks was heard. The door swung open and Kira appeared from behind. Rie smiled, jumping off the chair and ran towards him.

"Papa Kira!" she cheered. "Why were you late?"

Kira smiled at the blonde haired girl.

"I'm sorry, Rie. Papa got some work to do. Where's mama?"

"I'm here, Kira," Cagalli waved her left hand, head still facing the monitor. "Rie said that she's hungry. Could you take her out for a lunch? Oh, don't bother about me. I wanted to finish my work first."

Kira stared with frustration at Cagalli. He walked towards her table and turned the monitor off. Cagalli were shocked by his action.

"Enough, Cagalli," he said, pulling her up and to Rie. "You're going with Rie."

"But I…….."

"Besides, I have something to tell you," Kira cuts her words. "Athrun, come in."

Rie noticed a figure of a raven haired man entered her mother's office. She recognized that it was the same raven haired man she met yesterday at the cafeteria.

"Cagalli, this is Athrun Zala, your new bodyguard," Kira said to her sister.

Rie stared at the man in front of her and her mother.

"He has a pair of beautiful emerald eyes," was the first thought that came across her mind. "Just like mine….."

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that. I'm sorry for my bad grammar. T-T Shinn don't appear in this part, but he willfor the next part. XD

P/S: Darn! My exam's getting near! T-T


	6. Part 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Finally finish part six. Happy reading:D By the way, Kisaka in this fiction is not Cagalli's bodyguard. He's a leader of a military squad……or something like that….Hehehehe…

**Special thanks: **May – for helping me to type this part! XD

_Athuran_ - NP! I love answering that question though:D Well, here's my like and dislike pair in GS/D list:

Like: AthrunxCagalli, KiraxCagalli, YzakxCagalli, ShinnxCagalli, DearkaxMirillia, YzakxShiho, ShinnxStellar, MwuxMurrue, KiraxLacus, ReyxLunamaria……umm…Does yaoi pairing counts? XD

Dislike (no offense for the fans): AthrunxLacus, AthrunxMia, AthrunxLuna, AthrunxMeyrin (which I dislike most! XP), ShinnxLunamaria, YuunaxCagalli

Hmm? Yeah! Cagalli is my favorite female character in GS/D! XD Then Stellar, Miriallia, Lacus and Murrue. I like Mia a little too, but hate it when she messed up with Athrun…..hehehehe… XD

_Strata Dragonfire_ – Yeah! AsuCaga RULEZ! XD XD Thanks for reading and the review!

_Allie Night__chineigurl__Kandida_ – Thanks! I sure hope so. :D My exam is in October though…..hehehehe…… XD

_mariad__jenniferseedlover__MyouseiSeed__gseedlover__, asga, __animegirlfan__, and everyone who read and review this fiction_ – THANK YOU! XD

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part six: New Bodyguard_

------

"My new bodyguard?" Cagalli asked her brother.

Kira nodded. Rie tugged on his shirt.

"Papa Kira does this mean that you're not going to play with Rie again?" she asked.

Kira smiled and patted her head.

"Of course not. Papa will still play with you."

"But Kira, what about you?" Cagalli asked again.

"Mr. Kisaka asked me to take over his job since he's being promoted to a higher rank," Kira replied.

"Oh… "

Kira turned to Athrun.

"Well Athrun, please take care of my sister and Rie," he said to him.

Athrun smiled and nodded.

"Have no worry about it, Kira I'll take good care of them," he said to him.

The brown haired man smiled.

"Okay. I have to go now. Mr. Kisaka's probably waiting for me," he continued.

"Wait! Don't you want to go to the cafeteria with us?" Athrun asked.

"No, thanks. I promised Mr. Kisaka to meet him this lunch break," Kira said. "See you all later."

Kira waved goodbye to Rie, Cagalli and Athrun before he turned and leaved.Rie stared at Athrun. Athrun, who noticed the blonde haired girl staring at him, smiled.

"Come," he said. "I'm sure that you're starving right now. Let's go to the cafeteria."

Rie just nodded without saying anything. Suddenly, Cagalli turned back, walking towards her table. Athrun's eyes followed her.

"Representative Attha?" he called.

"Don't bother about me," Cagalli replied, switching on her computer monitor back. "Just go with Rie."

"But…"

"I'm not hungry," Cagalli cuts his words.

Athrun stared at the blonde haired woman who was busy facing her computer.

"I'll bring your lunch later," Athrun said, knowing how stubborn the woman was.

Cagalli did not answer anything since she'd had placed her concentration to her computer. Athrun sighed. He looked down to his daughter. Rie was staring at her mother, with a sad look on her face. Athrun frowned. This isn't right, he thought to himself.

"Representative Athha," Athrun called out.

Cagalli made no move. Athrun sighed again. He walked towards her and did the same thing Kira had done before, switching off her computer monitor, which finally caught Cagalli's attention.

"I'm sorry," Athrun apologized. "But it's my job."

Athrun pulled Cagalli by her hand. Cagalli didn't do anything to protest, instead blinked for a while before turning her head to Rie who was smiling happily. Cagalli smiled at her daughter back. Oh well, she thought. I should spare some time with her though.

"Fine," Cagalli said. "I'll go with you."

Athrun smiled and let go of Cagalli's hand. He opened the door, allowing Cagalli and Rie to walk first and followed behind them.

"Mama! Mama! Can I go to the park after this?" Rie asked cheerfully.

"Sure, Rie," Cagalli smiled. "Mr. Zala will accompany you."

"Um… just call me Athrun…," Athrun voiced, feeling a little awkward when Cagalli addressed him as Mr. Zala.

Cagalli turned to Athrun. She smiled.

"Then just call me Cagalli, not Representative Athha."

Athrun blinked. "But... That's…"

"No need to be too formal with me, Athrun," Cagalli cuts in.

"Very well," Athrun smiled.

Cagalli smiled at him back. They chat with each other while walking, and Athrun took this opportunity to apologize about his behavior yesterday, without noticing a purple haired man running towards them from the back.

"Cagalli!" he shouted.

Athrun, Cagalli and Rie turned. Cagalli knew exactly who the owner of the voice is.

"Yuuna? What is it?" she asked.

"Haah… Why didn't you wait for me?" Yuuna asked. "I've told you in the phone before, that we're going to lunch together, remember?"

"Ohhh! Uh… sorry… I forgot…," Cagalli lied. Why he keeps on bothering me, she thought to herself.

Yuuna turned to the raven haired man beside Cagalli. His eyes widen in shock.

"Alex Dino?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun, then at Yuuna before raising an eyebrow.

"Alex?" she questioned. "Who's that, Yuuna?"

"Why, him, of course!" Yuuna answered, pointing to Athrun.

Cagalli laughed a little.

"What are you talking about? He's Athrun. Athrun Zala."

A small frown creased on Yuuna's forehead.

"Isn't that right, Athrun?" Cagalli asked the raven haired man.

"Yes," Athrun replied simply. It's just not my luck to meet Yuuna Roma Seiran here, he thought bitterly.

Yuuna's frown deepened. He kept staring at Athrun while Athrun avoiding his eyes from meeting Yuuna's.

"Mama!" Rie called out, tugging on her mother's skirt. "Can we go now?"

"Ah… I'm sorry Rie," Cagalli apologized while patting her daughter's head. "Athrun?"

Athrun startled. He turned to Cagalli and Rie.

"Eh? Ah… O…Okay…," he stuttered.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything wrong, Athrun?" she asked.

"No… no… There's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it," Athrun smiled.

They continued their way to the cafeteria, ignoring Yuuna who was still staring at Athrun without moving an inch.

"I'm sure he's Alex Dino," he muttered. "What was he doing here? I thought that Cagalli rejected him 6 years ago, and of course that she didn't remember about it though. And what was Athrun Zala?"

Yuuna keeps on standing there on the hallway muttering something for about 6 minutes before turning back, making his way back to his office.

"I'm going to find it out," he said to himself. "I'm not going to let him ruin my plan and take away Cagalli from me again!"

------

Athrun sat opposite Cagalli at the round table. He looked at her from beneath lowered raven lashes as their lunch was served to them. She looked much the same as when he had last seen her six years ago, although her hair did grew a little. She must have cut it again, he thought. She had become more beautiful than before.

"Athrun? You aren't eating," Cagalli pointed out as he gave her a startled look.

Athrun could felt the color warm his cheeks.

"Ah… sorry," Athrun flashed a smile, picking up his knife and fork and began to eat.

They ate in silence, except for Rie that kept on telling the story of her friends in school.

"Ann said that she's going for a vacation with her mom and dad this upcoming holiday," Rie added. "Mama, are we going one too?"

Cagalli paused. She stared at her daughter.

"When will your school holiday start, Rie?" She asked.

"Next week. I thought I've told you before, mama," Rie replied.

"Um… yeah…," Cagalli gave Rie a brightly false smile. Great, she thought. How can I forget about it? I have a meeting at PLANT next week!

"Um… honey?" Cagalli called out. Rie looked up to her mother.

"Yes, mama?"

"Um…mama has a meeting to attend next week… so mama thinks that …"

"You can't take me to a vacation," prompted a perplexed Rie, obviously not at all happy with the answer given by her mother.

"Honey…" Cagalli tried to explain.

"It's fine, mama," Rie cuts in coldly. "It's okay. I understand."

Athrun noticed that the situation had turned to an unpleasing conversation.

"Do eat some more of your food, Rie," Athrun encouraged nervously. "Don't worry. Uncle will accompany you on your holiday."

This was Athrun's way of firmly saying that was the end of that particular subject. Rie looked up at him.

"You will?" Rie asked, her emerald eyes shining with hope.

Athrun smiled and nodded. A wide smile floated to Rie's lips.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Where will we go?"

"Um… that… I'm not sure yet," Athrun replied, happy to see his daughter finally smiling.

"I hope that we're going to somewhere fun!" Rie continued. "Uh… Mama, Uncle Athrun, I need to go to the toilet."

"Want mama to go with you?" Cagalli asked, glad that Athrun offered to go on a vacation with her daughter.

Rie shook her head. "I can go by myself," she said and jumped from her chair, trotted to the toilet.

As soon as Rie disappeared from her eyes, Cagalli turned to Athrun.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"Hm? About what?" Athrun asked, feeling so happy when Rie finally spoke out his name.

"For going to accompany Rie," Cagalli smiled.

"No problem," Athrun smiled back. "By the way, Cagalli, where will your meeting hold up?"

"PLANT," Cagalli replied simply while digging into the food in front of her.

Athrun paused.

"PLANT?"

"Yeah. Why is that?"

Athrun smiled. This is great, he thought. Maybe she'll remember something when she sees Lacus!

"Athrun?" Cagalli called out when she got no reply from the raven haired man in front of him.

Athrun snapped away his thoughts.

"How about I take Rie to PLANT?" he asked.

Cagalli looked shocked. "Eh?"

"Lac… um… I have a friend living there and she had a child same age as Rie. I thought to let them play with each other. What do you think?"

Cagalli blinked for a while before giving him a smile.

"That's not a bad idea," she answered. "It's nice when Rie can have a chance making friend with someone living in PLANT."

"I couldn't agree more," Athrun added.

------

Athrun sat on a bench while staring at Rie that was playing happily with a bunch of kids at her ages. He smiled. He loved to see her happy, as that was what he wanted her to be. He looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes while thinking about Rie's upcoming holiday. He was glad that he came back to ORB, though his first intention was to pay Kira and Cagalli a visit and to return Cagalli's necklace back. But when he found out about Rie, he decided to stay. As long as he could, so he can help Cagalli to get her memory back.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Athrun blurted. "I have to tell Lacus that we're going there."

Athrun rose up and made his way to the nearest public phone, when suddenly a boy bumped into him. The boy fell to the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Athrun get down on one knee, helping the boy to stand up. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded. Suddenly, a black haired man approached them.

"Shiomi! I've told you not to run around like that! It's dangerous!" the man exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Athrun smiled. "It's okay," he said and stood up, facing the man.

Athrun were shocked to see who the black haired man was.

"Shinn? Shinn Asuka?" he recited.

"Commander… Zala?"

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Finish part six! XD Sorry for mybad grammar...Hope you enjoy this part:D Next Athrun is going to have a little chat with Shinn. :D


	7. Part 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Finally update…… T-T Happy new year to all! XD

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part seven: Shinn_

------

"There's no need to call me that, Shinn," Athrun replied him. "I'm not a commander anymore."

Shinn smiled awkwardly.

"Uhh……I'm sorry," he answered while scratching his head.

Athrun smiled. Suddenly, the little boy between them voiced.

"Father, can I go there?" he asked while pointing to a group of kids, including Athrun's daughter that was playing with each other.

"Yeah, sure, Shiomi," Shinn nodded. "But make sure you behave yourself and be a good boy."

With a nodded and a 'yes', the little black haired boy ran off to join the other kids. Shinn stared at his son for a while before Athrun call him.

"Shinn?"

"Uhh…..What was that? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Shinn replied.

Athrun smiled.

"Is that your son?" he repeated his question.

"Um….yeah….," Shinn answered, blushing.

"Who's his mother? If you don't mind I'm asking…..," Athrun asked again.

"Stellar. Stellar Loussier," Shinn replied. "But now she is referred to Stellar Asuka….."

Athrun laughed a little. Shinn stared at him with a what-so-funny look.

"Uh…no…nothing," Athrun stopped laughing. "It's a surprise for you to be with her. But I guessed that can't be help. I knew that you have something towards her ever since you saved her from drowning."

Shinn blushed and this makes Athrun chuckled.

"Say, Shinn, where are you living now?" Athrun continue.

"Here, of course," Shinn answered, trying to throw his blush away.

"Here…..ORB?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Eh…..nothing….."

Shinn smiled.

"I know," he said. "I've said it before that I hated this country and also the Athha family…."

Athrun stared at Shinn. Shinn sat down on a nearest bench.

"But I can't lied to myself anymore," he continued. "I loved this country. No matter how hard or sad my past is, I just can't hate it. Even when I'm in PLANT….I missed this country so much."

Athrun sat beside Shinn.

"You knew that you're happy living here," he said.

Shinn turned at him.

"Yeah, I guess so……," he replied. "What about you, Athrun?"

"Hm? What about me? What do you mean?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard from Mr. Kira that Princess Athha had lost her memory."

"Kira?"

Shinn nodded.

"After the wars ended and I've made a decision to marry Stellar and to stay in ORB, I went to meet him," Shinn added. "I felt so bad for trying to kill him and the Princess and also blaming them for the lost of my family. That's why I met them, to apologize and to ask whether I can stay here or not."

"What did Kira answer you?" Athrun asked.

"He told me that it's okay, for it's not my fault to get angry and all since its war and everyone can get confused easily. Plus, he said that the Princess can no longer remember about my past hatred towards her, for she can't even remember her past or me because of the accident."

"He told you about the accident too…..," Athrun replied.

Shinn nodded.

"And also the story about your child," Shinn added.

Athrun was surprised by Shinn's words.

"Yes," Shinn nodded again. "That's her, right? The girl that was playing with Shiomi."

Athrun turned to where Shinn pointed out at his son. He can see a blonde haired girl playing with him.

"Ah……Hm…..," Athrun answered. "Actually, I was also surprised with that too….About Cagalli….and our child..."

"Never thought that the Princess were pregnant the day you're leaving ORB with Miss Lacus, right?"

Athrun let out a weak smile.

"Can't blame you either," Shinn added. "Mr. Kira and the Princess did hide the truth from both you and Miss Lacus."

Athrun's eyes found interest on the ground.

"I guess so….," he replied weakly.

Shinn stared at the ex-top ZAFT soldier and his ex-commander. There's a pause for a moment.

"You should talk it with her," Shinn broke the silent.

Athrun looked up and stared at Shinn.

"Tell her about her past and who exactly are you."

"And what would that do?" Athrun asked. "It'll only mess up thing. I don't think that she'll believe my story that easy."

"At least you have talked about it with her face to face," Shinn added.

Athrun giggled. Shinn frowned.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I can't believe that you're giving me an advice," Athrun smiled.

Shinn's frown deepened.

"Is that wrong?"

Athrun laughed a little.

"You've became mature compared to yourself six years ago," he teased him.

Shinn's cheek turned red. Athrun laughed again. Suddenly, they heard someone calling Shinn's name from behind. They turned to see who the owner of the voice is.

"Stellar!" Shinn voiced and rose from his seat.

A blonde haired with violet eyes woman waved her right hand at Shinn. Athrun stared at her. She looked a lot like Cagalli, except that her hair is much brighter and shorter than Cagalli's.

"Wait there! I'll take Shiomi first!" Shinn replied her.

"She came to fetch you two?" Athrun asked.

"Nope," Shinn shook his head. "We're the one who's waiting for her. If you don't mind, I'm going to take my son."

"Yeah, sure," Athrun nodded.

Shinn smiled.

"It's such a pleasure talking with you again on this peaceful day, Athrun."

Athrun smiled at him back. _6 years ago, it's hard to see him smiling happily like that. He must be having a wonderful life with his family_, Athrun thought. Shinn waved his hand at him and walked towards his son. Athrun stared at Rie who was waving goodbye at her new friend. After that, Shinn left the park with his family and Rie ran towards Athrun.

"Uncle, I've got a new friend today! His name is Shiomi!" Rie told him cheerfully.

Athrun smiled at her. _Its nice if I, Cagalli and Rie to be like Shinn and his family……_, he thought.

------

Lacus was washing the dishes when the phone rang. She quickly went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Lacus, it's me," a male voice was heard.

"Athrun! How are you doing? How's Kira, Cagalli and ORB?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine. So does Kira and ORB but Cagalli…..She's not really in good condition...," Athrun answered.

Lacus frowned.

"Why? Is she hurt?"

"No, no," Athrun replied her. "It's more serious than getting hurt. She had lost her memory."

Lacus gasped.

"Oh, my goodness! That's terrible! But….why….what had happened?"

"I'll tell you when I come back tomorrow," Athrun said. "But I'm bringing someone else. Is that okay for the guest to stay in the house?"

"Who is it?"

"Rie."

Lacus raised an eyebrow.

"Rie?"

"Yes. She's…….my daughter…."

Lacus almost drop the blue towel she's holding.

"Your….Your daughter? You and Cagalli……?"

"Yes. I didn't know that she's pregnant six years ago."

Lacus's face brightened.

"Congratulations, Athrun!"

"It's too early for you to congratulate me, Lacus," Athrun replied with a weak voice. "Both Cagalli and my daughter doesn't know who I am."

"Well, it's not too late for you to tell her that you're her father and to Cagalli that you two were once…….lover," Lacus answered him.

"I sure hope so. That's why I wanted them to come over to the house. Maybe Cagalli will remember something when she sees you," Athrun said.

"Why, sure," Lacus smiled. "I'm more than happy to help both of you. I'll pray for that to happen so that you and Cagalli can start a new life."

"Thanks, Lacus," Athrun thanked his friend.

Lacus smiled again.

"Don't mention it, Athrun. I am your friend anyway. By the way, do you want me to wait for you at the airport tomorrow?"

"No, it's okay. I'll come by myself. Besides, Cagalli have a meeting to attend."

"Well, fine then. Take care of yourself. Don't forget to call me if you've arrive in PLANT."

"I will. Oh!I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow.Bye."

"Bye," Lacus said and hung up.

She smiled. She was very happy when she knows that Athrun and Cagalli had a daughter together. She's always been hoping for both of her best friends to work out on their relationship again, since she loved to see them together as a lover.

"They were made for each other," she whispered softly and looked up at the sky outside the kitchen's window. "Don't you think so, Kira?"

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you like that!


	8. Part 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Author's note:** Finally update after being away from for such a long time…

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

_Part eight: PLANT_

------

"Finally it ended," Cagalli sighed as she exited the meeting hall. "What are we going to do after this, Athrun?"

"How about a lunch? Rie's probably hungry by now. We haven't eaten anything since we arrive here," Athrun, who was tailing behind Cagalli, answered.

The blonde woman nodded.

"That's a good idea. We can go to some fun place after this. Rie must be pretty boring waiting for my meeting to end," Cagalli added.

The couple stopped by the receptionist desk and Athrun asked where the waiting room is. Cagalli in the other side were chatting with some other VIPs from the previous meeting she had that walked passing by the desk.

"It's at the back. Please allow me to escort you there, Mr. Zala," a red haired woman in green uniform told Athrun.

Atrhun nodded and glance at Cagalli for a while before following the red haired woman to the waiting room.

"She's in here," the woman said and opened the door for the raven haired man to come in.

"Rie," Athrun called his daughter who was looking outside the window. The little girl with emerald eyes turned around and smiled.

"Uncle!" she prattled and ran towards Athrun. "Has mama's meeting over?"

Athrun nodded.

"Uh-huh. We're going for a lunch. What would you like to eat?"

"Umm….let I see…..Burger and fries!" Rie answered him.

"Haha! I don't think that your mom will allow you to eat that for lunch," Athrun smiled. "Come. We have to go and meet her."

Rie took the right hand Athrun offered her. Athrun thanked the red haired woman and then walked towards the receptionist desk to meet Cagalli.

"Mama!" Rie called her mother.

Cagalli turned her head to see her daughter. She smiled and then turned her head back to the VIPs. She said something to the VIPs and they replied her with a nod. Then Cagalli and the VIPs bowed their head to each other. After the VIPs leaved, Cagalli walked towards Athrun and Rie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Cagalli said and patted Rie's head. "You're hungry, honey?"

"I'm starving. I want to eat burger and fries!" Rie answered her.

"Nuh-uh. No fast food for this afternoon. Let's eat something else," Cagalli replied her. "Athrun, do you know any good restaurant around here?"

"Yes. There's a restaurant not far from here and the food that they serve are really delicious," Athrun said and chuckled a little when he saw Rie's frowning, obviously not happy with the fact that she can't eat her favorite food for lunch. "Don't worry, Rie. Uncle will buy you burger and fries later."

Rie's face brightened.

"Really? Thank you!" she exclaimed and her unhappy face immediately turned into a happy one.

Athrun and Cagalli stared at her behavior for a while before looking at each other's face.

"Kids," Athrun shrugged and smiled. "You can't be too strict with them."

------

"Mama? What are you doing?" a brown haired boy asked his pink haired mother.

"Mama's baking cookies, Leon," Lacus answered her son's question softly. Papa Athrun will be back today."

"Really? He will? When will he's going to be here, mama?"

"Mama's not sure about that, honey. But mama think that he'll be home before it's getting dark," Lacus replied and glanced at the clock inside the kitchen. "Cagalli's meeting should be over by now……"

"Cagalli? Who's that, mama?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's a good friend of mama. She'll come with papa Athrun and will be staying here for a while with her daughter. Remember to addressed him as 'Aunty Cagalli", okay?" Lacus said and smiled at her child. "Now, would you be kind enough to pass mama that towel beside you?"

"Okay!" Leon replied cheerfully.

------

"That was really delicious, Athrun!" Cagalli said as she, Athrun and Rie were walking towards the black limousine that was waiting for them.

"I'm glad that you like it, Cagalli," Athrun replied with a smile. "That was one of the most popular restaurants around here."

"I can see why," Cagalli chuckled a little. "Now, where are we heading to?"

"Let's go for a walk at the park before going to visit my home. Is that okay for you? Or would you like to go somewhere else?" Athrun asked.

"That sounds okay for me. What do you said, Rie?"

"Sure!" Rie answered while munching her fries.

"Then let's go," Athrun said and the trio entered the limousine.

**To be continue……**

------

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoy that. And I'm really sorry for late updating it……


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny and any character(s) in this fiction except their child/children. (n.n)

**Author's note:** Finally an update after a year and few months of silence...Forgive me. My grammar's still bad though so please bear with me... Hehehehehe... Anyway, on to the story!

**Note:** _italic words_ – thinking/character's thought

------

**SPINNING A DREAM**

Part 9: At Athrun's Residence

------

The sun was just about to set down when Athrun, Cagalli and Rie reached their destination, Athrun's house. Athrun got out of the car and opened the door for the blonds sitting at the back. Rie got out first and she quickly ran to the front door of the residence and then to the fountain nearby. Athrun smiled at her behaviour and watched her for a while before walking towards the older blonde's direction.

"Your house's big, Athrun," Cagalli said as she stood up in front of the mansion, eyes examining the building in front of her.

"Well, it'll be that way when you live with two other people," Athrun replied when he stood up next to the blonde woman.

"Two more people?" Cagalli looked at him.

"Yeah. Lacus and Leon."

"A woman and a child? Why don't you told me before that you're already married, Athrun?" Cagalli asked, looking down at her daughter who was tugging her sleeve.

Athrun blushed. "W...What? No. I'm not married yet."

"Oh? Then who's the father of that Leon you've said?" Cagalli asked again.

Athrun paused. He stared at the blond woman besides him. Cagalli was still staring at him, waiting for him to answer her question. Athrun was still hesitating whether to tell Cagalli the truth about Leon's father or not.

"Well, let's go inside. I'm sure that Lacus are waiting to meet you," Athrun smiled and walked ahead of Cagalli and Rie.

Athrun decided that he's not going to tell Cagalli the fact that her older brother is the father of Leon since he knew that it's not the right time to discuss such thing with her and because he had promised Lacus not to tell anyone about it. Cagalli raised an eyebrow, wondering why Athrun didn't reply to her question but made no attempt to ask again. She stood up, taking Rie's right hand and followed the man in front of her. When the three people reached the door, Athrun press the intercom and said something. A couple of seconds later, a voice was heard on the other line of the intercom.

"Okay. I'll be right there, Athrun," the voice said before Athrun ended the talk.

Cagalli was sure that the person who's answering the intercom was the woman living with Athrun and she somehow feeling a little nervous meeting her. The door swung open and a pink-haired woman at Cagalli's age appeared behind it.

"I've been waiting for you to come," she said with a smile to the standing blue-haired man. "Come on in. Leon is waiting for you inside.

"Thanks," Athrun replied her. "Sorry to make you waiting though."

The pink-haired woman shook her head. "No, no. It's okay," she said and moved to the side to provide way to her guests to enter.

Cagalli stared in awe at the pink-haired woman. She was confused at the fact that the beautiful woman in front of her is not Athrun's wife. _She seemed to be a gentle and nice person,_ Cagalli thought to herself. _I think that she'll be a perfect wife for any man._ The pink-haired woman slowly closed the door after her all her guests entered the house.

"Please," she said as she walked pass by Cagalli and her daughter. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Cagalli replied her with a smile. "By the way, you are?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to her," Athrun spoke out suddenly. "This is Lacus Clyne, my best friend and housemate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cagalli," Lacus said as she offered a hand.

Cagalli shaked hands with Lacus. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Lacus...Wait. How did you know my name?"

Lacus was startled at her question. She had forgotten that Cagalli has no longer remember her and their friendship because of the accident. Athrun was trying to cover her but Lacus snapped him.

"Oh! That's because Athrun's told me about you before," she answered. "He said that he'll be coming with home with a woman and her name is Cagalli Yula Athha, the representative of Orb."

"I see," Cagalli replied and switched her look to Athrun. Athrun nodded, a sign saying that what Lacus say is true, although it is only a made-up reason. "Well then, where-"

"Papa Athrun!" a voice cuts Cagalli's words.

All heads turned to the owner of the voice. A brown-haired boy was running down the stairs and quickly hugged Athrun.

"You've come back!" the boy said cheerfully, excited that his 'father' has finally come home. "Welcome home, Papa!"

Athrun smiled at the child and hugged him back. "I'm home, Leon. Are you being a good kid while I'm gone?"

Leon nodded his head. "Of course! Just now I helped Mama baking cookies!"

"Good," Athrun replied him, patting his head. "That's my boy."

Cagalli watched the scene in front of her. _Well, this boy must be Leon, _she thought_. Is it just my imagination or was he really looked like Kira despite his blue eyes? Nah. I'm just thinking too much. Kira have never told me before that he has a child._

"Leon, come here," Lacus called the brown-haired boy.

Leon nodded and walked towards his mother, eyes staring at Rie who was hiding behind Cagalli's legs. He wondered who was the girl and why does his father brought her here.

"This is my son, Leon," Lacus introduced him to both Cagalli and Rie. "Leon, say hello to Aunt Cagalli and Rie."

"Hello," Leon greeted the blonds and eyes staring at Rie again. "My name's Leon and I'm six years old."

Cagalli smiled at him. "Hello Leon. It's nice to meet you," she said and looked down to her daughter who was hiding behind her. "Come on out, Rie. It'll be rude to Leon if you don't reply him."

"Umm...," Rie stuttered and slowly moved forward to faced Leon. "M... My name's Sheriena but... but you can call me Rie..."

"What's the matter, Rie?" Cagalli asked, concerned when her daughter was not behaving as usual as she used to be. "Are you sick?"

"Haha! I guessed that she's just feeling a little shy meeting a handsome boy, right Rie?" Athrun laughed.

Rie's face went red like a ripe strawberry. "N... No! I was just...I was just...," she tried to explained but was cut off by an offered hand of Leon.

"Do you want to go upstairs to play?" he asked her with a smile. "Mama bought me a new game yesterday and it's really fun! There's even a 2-player mode for both of us to play!"

Rie stared at the hand for a while before turning his head to Athrun, Lacus and lastly to her mother. Cagalli just smiled and nodded, a gesture telling her that she allowed her to go. Rie smiled and turned to Leon, face still blushing a little.

"Okay!" she said and took the boy's hand. "I'll go with you."

Leon's smile grew wider and led the blond-haired girl to the living room upstairs. Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus watched them as climbed the stairs until they're gone from their eyes.

"Well, I wonder what's gotten into Rie just now," Cagalli spoke out. "She's just fine this morning and when we're having lunch. She had never acted such way before."

Athrun grinned. "I think that she's just shy meeting such a cute and handsome boy, thanks to his parents."

"You've already mention that before, you know," Cagalli laughed a little. "If that's true though I must say I'm happy to know what type of boy she likes."

"She's still young 17 years for that kind of relationship," Athrun's eyebrows narrowed.

"So you mean that she's supposed to fall in love only when she's 23 years old?" Cagalli teased him. "Come on now, Athrun."

"Uh... Not really 23 years old but...," Athrun replied and shrugged while Cagalli kept on laughing at him.

Lacus on the other side was staring at Cagalli without the blonde's notice. _It looked like she's getting very well with Athrun, _she thought. _I guess all matter now is the prefect time to tell Cagalli about her past with him and who exactly Athrun is to her._ Lacus smiled alone when she saw how close the couple is to each other.

"Well then, Miss Cagalli," Lacus said after taking a quick look to the clock hanging on the wall in front of her. "You must be tired after a long journey from ORB and today's meeting. I'll show you your room so you can rest while I prepare dinner."

Cagalli shook her head. "No. It's okay. I've rest a little during lunch and the walk at the park today. I'll help you prepare dinner."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Lacus replied her. "You should rest more."

"I'm fine. Really. There's no need to worry about me," the blonde told the other woman.

"But..."

"Lacus, you should've just let her help you," Athrun cuts in. "You know that it's not easy to made her changed her mind so easy after she have made a decision of what to do, right?"

Cagalli turned to Athrun. _What? How can she know that?_ Cagalli thought. _I just meet her today and barely know about her so it's just right that she didn't know anything about me except my name and my position as a representative for the country of ORB._

Lacus chuckled. "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Pardon me, Miss Cagalli. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Cagalli nodded and try to ignore the urge of asking either Athrun or Lacus what did they mean about Athrun's previous statement.

"Very well then," the pink-haired woman said. "Come with me. I'll show you the way to the kitchen."

"And I'm going to bring these bags upstairs to your room, Cagalli," Athrun added as he picked up the blonde and her daughter's bags. "I'll show you your room after dinner."

"Okay," Cagalli replied shortly. "By the way Lacus," Cagalli said as she followed the other woman. "Can you drop the formal call?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"Please, just call me 'Cagalli' and not 'Miss Cagalli'."

"Why? I can't address a high-ranked person like you in such a manner."

"It makes me felt weird when a friend address me as 'Miss'. It's like there's a wall between our friendship."

Lacus paused from walking and turned to face the blonde-haired woman. "Are you saying that I'm one of your friend?"

"Of course!" Cagalli nodded. "The moment you told me your name and we shaked hands, you're already my friend!"

Lacus kept on silent and this makes Cagalli confused. "Or... Was it just my naïve fantasy that we're already friends?"

"No... Of course not," Lacus shook her head. "In fact, I'm happy that you consider me as a friend, Miss Cagalli."

"It's Cagalli," Cagalli grinned as they continued their walk to the kitchen.

Lacus smiled at her. _I'm glad that that she considered us friends now,_ she thought to herself. _I can feel that we can be best friends like before again after this._

**To be continued...**

**------**

**Author's note:** End of part 9. (n.n) I hope you like that.

P/S: I heard that Athrun is not with Cagalli. Is that true? Please NO! AsuCaga is the best pairing in GS/D!!! Oh. Don't mistake me. I like KiraCaga, ShinCaga, YzakCaga, AuelCaga, KiraLac, ShinStell, ReyLuna, YzakShiho and DearMiri too but AsuCaga is the top! XD


	10. Part 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny and any character(s) in this fiction except their child/children. [n.n]

**Author's note:** An update… [n.n]; Shame on me for neglecting the story… [n.n];

**Note:** _italic words_ – thinking/character's thought

* * * * * *

SPINNING A DREAM

Part 10: A Little Chat

* * * * * *

"Ha! Score! I win again!" Rie said in a sing-sang voice, making a victory pose out with the controller in her hand.

"And I thought I'm going to win this time…," the brown-haired boy sighed in defeat, putting down the controller on the floor. "How did you do that? You beat me in all 21 games we played! I haven't won any…"

"I'm a genius in playing games so…" Rie replied him, pushing her 'invisible spectacle' up her nose. "It's natural for me to win."

Both children laughed at the young blonde's act, didn't realize a certain man entered the room. Athrun watched as the young brunette challenge the young girl into a rematch. He smiled. _They really look like a younger version of Kira and Cagalli playing games. And it seems that Leon and Rie are getting along well despite the fact that they just met. _Athrun frowned at his thoughts. He stared at his daughter. _How long will I be able to kept the secret about she is my daughter to Cagalli? It pained me so to not be able to tell her the truth. But then again it's my entire fault. It's my fault at the first place for leaving her six years ago. If only… _Atug on Athrun's sleeve snapped him back to reality. He looked down to the young boy.

"Sorry, Leon," he smiled and bent down, patting the boy's head. "Papa is thinking of something. What is it?"

"Aunt Cagalli is calling," the boy said, pointing to the door where a woman standing up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh," Athrun said and stand up, looking at the pointed direction. "What is it, Cagalli? Do you need anything?"

Cagalli eyebrows narrowed. "Well, no. I'm just checking on you. What took you so long to call the kids for dinner?"

"Ah," Athrun blushed and fake a cough. "I was just…um…just about to call them to go down," he added, turning to the children. "Come now, children. It's time for dinner."

"Okay!" Rie said and put the controller down. She trotted towards the brunette boy beside Athrun. "Let's see who can reach the kitchen first, Leon. Loser has to give the winner tonight's desserts!" she said to him and start running.

"No fair!" Leon said and ran following his new friend. "Wait for me!"

"Be careful not to fall!" Cagalli told the children when they ran pass her on the door. She watched them until they're gone from her eyes.

"You should say 'no running in the house' instead of that, Cagalli," Athrun chuckled as he approached the blonde woman. "They might actually fall if they run down on the stairs."

Cagalli shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not," she smiled. "I'm sure they'll be fine," she said. She looked at the man. "Are you okay, Athrun?" she asked him.

"Hm? Now why would you ask me that?"

"No special reason," Cagalli shook her head. "It's just you seemed to be spacing out a lot since we came to PLANT. Something's bothering you?"

Athrun stared at the woman. _Yeah. I'm the one who's responsible for your lost memories. Rie is actually my daughter. I want to kick the living shit out of your so-called-fiancée and said to him straight in the face that he sucks and that he doesn't deserve you as his fiancée. _"No, of course not, Cagalli." _I want you to know that I'm sorry, I love you and will you ever forgive me for all the things I've done to you in the past? _ "I'm completely fine. I'm just a little tired from our trip from ORB to here," he added and smiled.

"Well, if you say so," Cagalli shrugged. "Just…if you need someone to talk, I'm here," she continued, flushing at her own words. "Maybe I can't help you but at least I can listen to whatever things you wanted to say."

Athrun gaped at the woman. He smiled again after a while. "Thank you, Cagalli," he said at her. "I really appreciate your concern towards me."

"Hey, that's what a friend for, right?" Cagalli grinned.

_Friend… I wonder if our relationship can go further than that. _"Of course. And I'm glad that you're my friend," the man replied the blonde.

"I'm glad that you're my friend too, Athrun," Cagalli said, leaning against the door. "And I bet Rie feels the same like me too."

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What make you said such thing? Have she ever said anything about that to you?"

"Oh? No, no. Of course not," the blonde chuckled a little. "She didn't have to tell me about that because I can clearly see it myself. I mean, she seems to be a lot happier and more energetic ever since you come. It actually makes me feels guilty towards her."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah," Cagalli sighed. "I'm such a bad mother. I leave the home early in the morning and come back late because of my job. Kira brought her to my office sometimes but I was too occupied with my works-meetings, signing documents-and neglected her."

"I bet Kira gave you a lecture about that, saying that she came especially to see you there and you let her down by not seeing or talking to her," Athrun added.

"Wow. How did you know about that?"

"I'm just guessing. Did I guess it right?" Athrun smiled.

Cagalli blinked at him. "You know, sometimes I don't get you. We just meet but it seems that you know awfully lot about me."

_This is not the time to tell her the truth, Athrun. _"Kira told me some things about you before I take this job," the raven-haired man lied. "You're not a bad mother, Cagalli," he added with a different topic, hoping that the blonde will question him no more about how did he know a lot about her. "I'm sure Rie understand how busy you are as the ORB's representative. After all, her mother is the one who's responsible to keep the country peaceful as it is today."

Cagalli looked up at him" You think so?"

"Of course," he flashed a reassuring smile at her. "If you're that worried, why don't you just ask her about how she feels about this matter?"

Cagalli shook her head. "No. I won't. It wouldn't bring any good if I do ask her such question."

"Oh? And what make you say that?"

"My intuition," Cagalli grinned. "It's a mother's intuition. You wouldn't understand it, Athrun," she added when she saw the puzzled look the man gave her.

"Of course," Athrun chuckled. _You're the mother. I'm just her father. A useless, pathetic father that leave her with her mother for six years straight without sending any news or anything to his family._ "Now, shall we go to the kitchen? Knowing Lacus, she probably wouldn't let the kids eat before we reach there. The kids are probably annoyed because they're hungry and can't wait to have dinner."

Cagalli laughed. "You're right," she said and dusted her back. "You know, it's kinda nice talking to you like this."

"Same here," Athrun replied her as they exited the room, he closing the door behind him.

"We should do this more sometimes," she continued, looking straight at his face.

Athrun smiled. "I'd love that, Cagalli," he told her. _Maybe, during our talk later, I'll be able to tell you everything; the fact that I'm Rie's father and that I wanted to be with you and will never leave you again. Everything._

**To be continued......**

* * * * * *

**Author's note:** I apologize for not updating the story. [n.n]; Now that I do, I will write it until the last chapter…I hope… [n.n]; Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! =D


	11. Part 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

_Italic words _– Thoughts

* * *

**SPINNING A DREAM**

Part 11

* * *

Cagalli took a deep breath and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before standing up. "The meeting ends here. Thank you all for your presence and attention. Any further suggestions or information you wanted to share, we will do it in the next meeting," she said to the several sitting people around the table in front of her.

The others rose from their seats and bowed their head slightly to each others before making their way out of the room. Some of them were discussing matters about the previous meetings while others were engaged in a conversation with their cell phones. Cagalli sighed in relief as soon as everybody's gone from the room and flopped back down onto her seat. She rummaged through the papers in her hands, once in a while jotted something on some of the white-filled-with-words papers.

"Good work for today," a voice interrupted her.

Cagalli looked up to the owner of the voice. "Athrun," she said the other's name. "You're early. I thought I told you the meeting will be over in," she glanced at her watch. "Another one and a half hour."

The raven-haired man smiled. "It's a bodyguard's duty to always be there for the one he serves," he said as he walked closer to the Orb Representative. His eyes fell to the stack of papers in her hands. "You need to check all those?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah," the blonde nodded, trying not to blushed at his first comment. "Sorry. I thought you're going to arrive later so I tell the officers that it's okay for me to skim through these documents before heading out. It'll be-," she paused and lifted her face from the papers in her hand when he heard the man chuckled.

"Oh, sorry about that," Athrun apologized between chuckle as he saw the blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "You never change, Cagalli."

"Huh?"

_Damn. I shouldn't say that._ "Ah, I mean…you're still too focused with your work even though you're in PLANT," he replied and continued chuckling, silently hoping that the young woman will not ask further about the things he blurted out earlier.

Cagalli sighed and raked her hair in frustration. "Isn't it obvious? I need to work hard to make sure that this peace will never reach its end. For the sake of those who died because of the war," sadness crept up to her face. "And for the sake of the children. They know nothing about the war we've had years ago and I don't want them to experience such unpleasant experience…"

Athrun's stare fixed on her. He had never seen the blonde carried such expression before apart from the time when she told him and Kira the death of her father and during their parting 6 years ago. "It's okay," he said, smiling as he moved closer to her and patted her shoulder. "There won't be wars anymore. The last battle had put an end to all those previous battles, right?"

"I guess so," the blonde smiled back at him and turned to face papers in hand, arranging it neatly before stacking it all in a brown-coloured envelope lying on her left on the table. "And I guess I can do this later. It'll be rude to make you wait for me to finish up," she added as she sealed said envelope and rose from her seat, making her way towards the exit.

"Worry not, My Lady. It's one of the job listed on the list – waiting for you to finish whatever you're doing, I mean," Athrun let out a small laugh and followed the blonde. "Say, do you mind if we drop in somewhere before heading back home?" he asked as they exited the meeting hall.

"Hm? I don't mind," Cagalli nodded without looking at the questioner's face. "Where to?"

"A school," Athrun simply answered as he opened the car's door for the ORB representative, never realized the figure standing under a nearby tree whose gaze was fixed on the raven-haired man and blonde-haired woman.

* * *

**A/N: **An update after…uh, a very, very, very long time. OTL I actually plan on re-writing this story but refrain myself from doing so because I wanted to see if I really improve and whatnot in writing. X"D


	12. Part 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N: **Thank you for the feedback! I started this story before Meer, Yuuna and most of the still-alive-but-in-the-series-they're-dead characters mentioned in this story were dead/killed so they will still be in this story. XD English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff... n.n;

_Italic words _– Thoughts

* * *

**SPINNING A DREAM**

Part 12

* * *

"Is that so? I see. Yes. Do that. Yes. Make sure you don't lose them. Fill me in the rest of the details when I call you back. Yes. That is all," the call ended as the caller pushed the 'end call' button.

The man stared at the phone on his table. The person he had sent to spy on a certain someone had just filled him with the details of the task he was given – he's all but happy to hear the news. He's always been suspicious at a man he was currently investigating ever since he saw him a couple of days ago. His interest was piqued by his appearance – he swore that he had met the raven-haired man before. It was strange how the other man managed to gave him both familiar feelings and hatred at the same time. Were there any history shared between said other man and the current blonde-haired ORB representative?

_What interest me the most,_ the man thought as he spun his chair around, throwing his gaze outside the ocean behind the clear glasses of the window of his office. _Is the striking similarity of his eyes and of her little girl._

oooooooooooo

- Somewhere in PLANT -

"Is this…?" Cagalli spoke as she exited the car, closing the door she'd just opened behind her. She stared at the large mansion in front of her; she was drawn to how simple the place was yet at the same time it managed to give out a somehow majestic aura to her eyes.

Athrun approached her with a smile and stood beside her. "Yes. It's a music school," he answered as he glanced around, taking in the view of some children running around the area.

"Music school?"

"I teach here."

"You're a teacher?" Cagalli cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, kind of," the raven-haired man scratched a cheek with a finger. "Although I don't think 'teacher' would best describe me – I don't think I did much of that thing called teaching here," he laughed a little.

"Hmm…," Cagalli simply replied as she examined her surroundings. "There are a lot of children here, that's for sure," she added and followed Athrun who started moving towards the entrance of the somewhat-huge building.

"Most of them are orphans – they're children from the previous years' war."

Cagalli immediately turned to the raven-haired man with a surprised look on her face. Athrun didn't look back at her as his stare was fixed on a group of children who were running towards them – towards Athrun. Cagalli, knowing what will happen next moved herself away a little from the man beside her.

"Athrun!" one of the children chirped happily as she launched herself into the raven-haired man, hugging said man's waist. "You're back!"

"Are you finally going to stay here?" another girl said.

"Na, show us the trick you've shown us before with your violin!" a boy added.

"Ahaha. Now, now, kids," the raven-haired man patted the heads of some children around him. "Now's not the time," he continued, patting the head of the boy who asked him about the trick. "I'll show it to you later, okay?"

"Eeeh?" the children chorused. "But we want to see it now!"

"A-aah. A-ahaha… You see-"

"Hey! What are you kids doing? Didn't you hear the bell? Get inside your class already!" a loud voice boomed, cutting whatever things Athrun was about to say.

_W—What was that?_ Cagalli turned to the owner of said loud voice and saw a silver-haired man in white suit with green necktie standing not far from them, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hwaa! It's Yzak! Run!" the same boy who had asked Athrun about his trick shouted and followed by the other children-his friends-shouts and laughs ran away from the raven-haired man and into the building behind the silver-haired man.

"Wait until I get my hands on you guys!" the silver-haired man-Yzak-yell, pointing a finger towards the laughing children. "Che. This is all Dearka's fault for being too lenient with them," he sighed as he raked his hair in defeat.

"Maa, you're just being way too harsh on them, Yzak," the raven-haired man chuckled as he-after gesturing Cagalli to follow him-approached the silver-haired man. "I see that you're still using that loud voice of yours to scare the kids."

"Hmph. And I see that you're back, Athrun," Yzak replied and crossed his arms back over his chest – he had long stopped calling Athrun by his family name when the wars were over and when they decided to build the school together. "I heard that you're working as a bodyguard now. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

Athrun gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. It's not actually in my plan but some…circumstances called for it."

Yzak sighed. "You should've told me earlier before you go down there," he said, indicating 'down there' as ORB. "You know how much those brats love you – you should've seen with your own eyes the tantrums they've thrown when I announced your retirement. Thank you for giving me the wonderful chance going through all those troublesome trouble."

"A-ahaha. I'm sorry. Really," the raven-haired man scratched a cheek with a finger.

Yzak waved a hand to dismiss his apology – he's not that angry at the raven-haired man and Athrun was aware about that but given the silver-haired man's sarcastic personality-which never seemed to change since their older days together-, such remarks were natural for Yzak to say. "Well, what brings you here? I'm pretty it's not about you wanting to be in inside the group again, right?" he raised an eyebrow at the other man.

"Oh, no," Athrun shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about my position here in the school. This is just…let's say, a social visit."

Yzak's eyebrows knitted together. "Social visit, you say?"

"Aa," Athrun nodded and turned around to Cagalli-she's been keeping quiet during the two men's conversation-and motioned for her to come forward to his side. "Surely you remember her?"

"Oh," Yzak's eyes widened as he saw the woman – he didn't notice her standing behind Athrun before. "Cagalli Yula Attha?"

oooooooooooo

- Zala and Clyne Residence-

Lacus placed down the now-empty laundry basket onto the floor. "I'm sure glad the weather is nice today," she smiled as he threw a glance outside the window, looking at the blue, bright sky up above. "Now then, it's time to check how the kids were doing."

Lacus untied the red ribbon she'd used to tie her hair into a ponytail. She stared at the ribbon in her hand. Said ribbon had been a present from a brunette before they parted six years ago. The brunette's words of apology rang in her ears, bringing into her thoughts the memories that they've spent together starting their first met until the day where she gave a ring to the brunette as a good luck charm before the brunette kissed her cheek and walked away to the battlefield, to end the war once and for all. It was sad though that the peace they've attained lasts only two years before another war broke out and again more life were lost, more blood was shed. The pink haired young woman shook the thoughts away; there's no longer need to remember those painful moments – she was alive, her closest friends were the same and life must go on; it was the only thing to do to make sure that the deaths of many people previously were not wasted. Lacus breathed in a deep sigh, released it after a couple of seconds and nodded to herself. _I should be strong. It's not only for me, but for Leon as well._

Lacus tossed the ribbon into her dress's pocket and made her way towards the living room. She however paused from her track as she noticed an unfamiliar blue car outside the residence. _Visitor?_ She quickly hides herself in a corner where she was sure she was hidden from the outsider's view but nonetheless was still be able to see whatever things happened outside. She squint her eyes, trying to see the passengers inside of said car-the window at the driver's seat was open-, to see if she recognize the driver of the car. _Odd. I never saw him before. And what was he writing?_ The pink-haired young woman gasped in surprise as the stranger in the car took out a familiar black item and used it to take snapshots of the house.

**. TO BE CONTINUED .**

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm…I'm not entirely sure about the scene where Lacus gave a ring to Kira. Hopefully I got it right. X"D


End file.
